Iced Over
by pretty in orange
Summary: When the one you love most is dead, who do you turn to? AidouXYuuki and TakumaXYuuki.
1. The News

Author Note: I was talking to my Mom once over dinner at some restaurant and I was suddenly like "I feel like killing off Kaname..." and people looked at me, and Mom went "...that was a little loud, sweetie." Yuuki's point of view.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Knight and I make no profit from this.

* * *

"Lord Kaname is dead." Aidou told me, his eyes mournful.

"No, no! You're lying!" I whipped my head back and forth in a 'no' motion. "Don't joke like that Aidou!"

"Yuuki..." Aidou pulled me close, but I didn't miss the pity in his eyes. "I wouldn't lie about this."

I shoved him away so hard that he fell on the floor. "Takuma! Takuma!" I screamed, running from room to room. "Takuma Ichijou!"

"Yes?" Takuma stepped out from a room; his eyes red and tired looking. "Ah, Yuuki. I see you've heard the news." He attempted to smile at me, then gave up and let the corners of his mouth droop.

"Kaname-senpai is really..." I couldn't bring myself to say the word. "He... he..."

"I'm afraid so." Takuma hugged me much in the same way that Aidou had, gentle and pitying. I didn't push him away, at least Takuma I knew I could trust. I cried hard into his shirt, and he just held me.

"Kaname..." I whimpered. Takuma was stroking my hair, and Aidou stood nearby, making a noise like a puppy would if you kicked it.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki." Takuma sighed. Aidou suddenly tackled us both, emitting a low whine. I realized suddenly that I was squished between two strange boys, but Kaname was dead, I had no one else besides Zero. I was vaguely amused by that fact, like Zero would care, he'd be happy that Kaname was dead.

"Don't tell me there's a threesome in the main hall again." Ruka spat, she also looked like she had been crying. Akatsuki Kain, who looked worried, but normal, closely followed her.

"Ruka, it's hard on all of us." Takuma sighed, holding both Aidou and me as if we were children. "You don't need to be a bitch just because you're hurting. We all are."

Ruka's eyebrows went up when Takuma said 'bitch' and she wheeled, nearly running into Kain. They were both gone in a matter of seconds.

"It'll get better." Takuma mumbled, trying to comfort both Aidou and I. Aidou wasn't crying, not tears like I was, but he was still emitting a low whine.

"I'm sorry, Takuma." I swallowed my sobs, but I couldn't move away from him, Aidou was crushing me against him. "You must be just as upset as we are."

"I'm fine." Takuma said, but it seemed too automatic. "I'm more worried about you two." He mustered up a weak smile that only lasted a few seconds.

"Lord Kaname..." Aidou whimpered. It really was sad to see him like this, every time I had seen him before he had been energetic and outgoing, just plain happy. A little obnoxious, but happy.

"Now, now, Aidou, it will all be ok." Surprisingly, it wasn't Takuma who said, that. It was me. My voice was thick with tears, and probably not believable, but Aidou looked at me as if he saw a goddess.

"Yuuki..." His voice was heartbroken; I could only imagine how horrible he must have felt. "Yuuki, don't hide it." And then Aidou was holding me, and Takuma was holding us both, and we were all crying.

But things could only get better right? Even if it was odd for me, being squished between Kaname's best friend and a vampire who relentlessly tortured me, all of us crying, things could only get better.

Wrong. They could only get more confusing.

* * *

Author Note: I don't know how often this will be updated, so sorry in advance. I have four projects I'm doing right now, not including my crash and burn fiction projects. I love reviews and PMs about my stories! Thank you for reading!


	2. The Truths

Author Note: I felt a tiny bit burnt out on "Children" so I decided to work over here for a bit, but keep in mind I'm going to bed very soon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight. I make no profit from this.

* * *

"Yuuki, you have to go." Takuma whispered in my ear. I remembered, vaguely, crying myself out and being carried somewhere. I opened my eyes and found myself tucked into Takuma's bed.

"I don't want to. I want to die here." I looked up at Takuma, all blonde hair, raw-looking red eyes and a fake smile. "Please let me stay."

"Zero is going to come looking for you soon." Takuma leaned in close. His breath smelled of cool mint toothpaste.

"Don't make me go." I grabbed his arm and pulled him close, laying my head against his chest. "Don't make me leave... this place... is the last place I can remember him. Please, Takuma..."

"When Zero comes here, you'll have to go with him." Takuma sighed, but the fake smile never wavered. He lay beside me and wrapped his arms around me. "I understand why Kaname loved you so much, Yuuki. You're a very sweet girl."

"I'm sorry." I murmured into his shirt. "I'm being a pain in your ass being needy like this."

"You're not a pain. I enjoy being able to focus on someone else's distress for a while." Takuma clutched me against him.

"Is everyone going to leave now that Kaname is gone?" I asked softly. "They were only listening to him right?"

"I think... they'll respect his wishes." Takuma toyed with my hair. "And by the way, I know you, Yuuki, why are you cuddling so close? You're not the type to warm up to someone so easily."

"You understand what I'm feeling right now..." I whispered into his shirt. "Aidou does too, but he's kind of an ass..."

"I understand that way of thinking." Takuma held me closer, close enough that I could feel his warmth _and _heartbeat.

"Takuma, Kiryuu is going to think you kidnapped her." Aidou complained from the doorway. "And I don't want to get in trouble."

"I'll deal with Zero when he gets here." I pressed myself up tight against Takuma. "Or do you want to do the honors, Hanabusa?"

Aidou blinked in surprise at me using his first name. "I could get rid of him... but he probably has that bloody rose on him."

"At all times." I sighed and closed my eyes. I listened to Aidou's footsteps come closer, until I felt him sit on the bed, on the opposite side from Takuma. Right next to me. "Hanabusa?" I asked, stuttering a little on the H. "What are you..."

"Takuma doesn't mind, do you?" Aidou had a smirk in his tone. I felt Takuma's arms tense around me.

"Of course not, Aidou." Takuma said, but his arms had become like iron around me, rigid and unforgiving. "The more the merrier."

"Good." Aidou moved under the covers next to me. I had never been this close to _a _guy let alone _two guys_.

"Guys," I stuttered on the G. "I know it's hard with..." I swallowed and took an alternate route. "What happened... but I'm not exactly comfortable being in bed with two guys..."

"I'll leave." Takuma offered. "I've had a lot of time with you. Aidou needs to spend some time with someone who understands what he's going through too."

Aidou pulled me closer, his hand cradling the back of my neck and making moving nearly impossible.

"Hana..." I trailed off as he kissed my cheek. I quickly started over. "Hanabusa, what are you doing?"

"I've had feelings for you for a long time, Yuuki." This was definitely as serious as I had ever seen him, there wasn't a hint of a smile on his face or in his eyes, and he was staring into my eyes with such fervent intent, it was almost scary. _Almost_. "I never acted on them because of Kaname... and I know it's a bad time-"

We heard the front door bang open. "Alright, where have you taken Yuuki to, vampires?"

"I have to go." I crawled out of Takuma's bed and headed for the front door.

"Wait!" Aidou called after me, but I was gone, out the door with Zero.

"Don't do that again." Zero scolded me gruffly. "Headmaster didn't like it."

I turned and glanced back at the moon dorms, thinking of the friendships I had created there, and wondering if they could turn into something more.

But not for long, because all I could think about was the deep ache in my chest, the place where Kaname had been and was now gone from...

* * *

Author Note: This is angst-y. I don't generally like angst, but there's really no other way to write with Yuuki about Kaname's death. Sorry. I love reviews and PMs, and thank you so much for reading.


	3. Sad

Author Note: Well, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, and I make no profit from this.

_

* * *

_

_A few days later..._

"Why are you here, Yuuki?" Takuma asked when he answered the door to the moon dorms.

"I was sent..." It was all I could do to not throw myself into his arms. "By the headmaster... to check on Aidou... I've heard that he hasn't been coming to class?"

"Right... do I get a hug?" Takuma asked, all fake smiles.

Then I did throw myself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I missed you. I missed being around you. I missed your understanding." I hugged him tighter.

"I missed you too, Yuuki." Takuma held me close, but shut the door with his foot. "Aidou might be asleep, or maybe not, he's been a little out of whack recently."

"Where's his room?" I was determined to spend some time with Takuma, even though I had a job to do. "I'm supposed to reprimand him for skipping."

"Good luck with that." Takuma flashed me another fake smile. "He's been in a bad way since you left."

I held Takuma's hand as he led me up to Aidou's room. We were halfway up the steps when Senri Shiki appeared at the top and looked at us.

"Yes, Shiki?" Takuma asked, flashing a nearly real smile at the redheaded boy. "Do you need something?"

"You're not planning to eat the girl, are you?" Shiki asked, staring at us. "Lord Kaname wouldn't have liked that."

"No, she just has some work to do here, as a prefect." Takuma pulled me around Shiki.

"Shiki." A girl's voice called and I heard Shiki walk away, towards the voice.

"Aidou's room is right down here." Takuma said, unfazed by Shiki's interruption. "I'm not going to go in with you, since it's on business for you, but I'll wait out here. Good luck."

I knocked, unsure of what to do. "Hanabusa?" I knocked again.

"Yuuki?" His voice was listless, sad. "Yuuki... come in..."

I pushed open the door and found Aidou in bed, eyes closed. "Aidou? Are you ok?"

"Yuuki... I thought you weren't coming back." Aidou opened one eye, still visibly depressed.

"It's bad, I know Aidou... but you're scaring me." I shut the door and sat beside him on his bed.

"You're scared?" Normally Aidou would have pulled something by now, especially with that comment, but instead he just lay there, looking half dead.

"Of your attitude." I debated for a second, and then lay down beside him. This put my neck within his reach, but I wasn't scared.

"Sorry." Aidou mumbled. "I don't mean to scare my precious Yuuki..."

"I'm not going to tell you to cheer up..." I sighed. "But I want you to... at least a little."

He didn't say anything. He just lay there, completely silent. We stayed that way for a while.

I finally sat up. "And start going to class again or Headmaster Cross will be mad."

"If you want me to." Aidou's lips twitched slightly, as if this amused him somewhat. "Only if _you _want me to, Yuuki."

"Get to class tonight, and maybe I'll come see you again." I stood and headed for the door.

Aidou shot me a look, probably thinking of how I was pretending that our talk about his feelings had never happened.

I walked out, and back into Takuma's arms.

* * *

Author Note: This is a short chapter, sorry. I didn't exactly have an idea, but I wanted to get an add in, in case the power goes out tonight. I love reviews and PMs, and thank you for reading!


	4. This

Author Note: I'm suspecting this will be my last post on here of the day, because I'm sick, and I have a crap-load of fiction work.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and I make no profit from this.

* * *

Takuma and I understood each other. He was kind and warm, and we held each other when we needed to be held. Despite both of our dark feelings, he was the light to my dark.

"Zero's going to come looking for you again." Takuma warned, holding me closer while we sat on his bed. While he seemed better, I felt worse. Also, I couldn't tell if he was just getting better at hiding his pain, and that made me feel even worse.

"I don't want to go." I held onto his shirt, looking up at him.

"Headmaster will worry." Takuma had tangled his hand in my hair and the other rested on my back. "You don't want to worry your Father do you?"

"He's not my Father." I said, but it was without venom. "If you're going to call him that, call him my foster Father like Yori does."

"Alright." He seemed not to have a mean bone in his body; if I told him to do something then he generally did it.

"Takuma..." I leaned against him a little more. "Why do you do this?"

"Because... you need me, don't you?" He looked at me with those beautiful spring-leaf green eyes. "And... I need you."

Besides that first day, this was the first time Takuma had been generally vulnerable with me. I looked up at him, surprised.

"You... need _me_?" I asked in the softest voice ever. "Why?"

"For the same reason you need Aidou and me..." Takuma pulled me closer, to the point where I was half on his lap. "Because you understand exactly how it hurts."

"Did... did you love Kaname too?" I crawled onto his lap completely, feeling safe.

"Not quite the same way as you did..." He trailed off, but then slowly picked up again, "But he was like a brother to me. I saw him the way that most people see their favorite sibling, someone to look up to and help out when the time came."

"I think I... was in love with him..." My hand tightened around his shirt, because the pain in my chest, the hollow feeling, had turned into a sharp pain with each heartbeat.

"I think... that he loved you too." Takuma whispered. "He didn't tell me much, but I believe he felt the same about you. You were definitely something precious to him, whatever the case."

I made a small noise, the sharp pain in my chest was getting worse and it was hard to breathe. I leaned heavily against Takuma, drawing in quick, ragged breaths.

"It's a panic attack, Yuuki." Takuma seemed to understand as he laid me down flat on his bed. "Just try to relax."

I focused on relaxing for several minutes. Eventually the pain faded and I slowly sat up, hugging Takuma around the middle from behind. "Takuma?" I murmured. "Would you hate me if I said I loved this?"

"Loved...?" He asked.

"Being with you." I tipped my forehead against his left shoulder blade. "It's just... life is hard right now... and it's so nice just being with you..."

"I know what you mean." Takuma pulled me around to his lap again, holding me close.

I closed my eyes, but opened them in a flash when I heard a sort of dry sob, and I barely caught a flash of blonde hair. I gave Takuma an apologetic glance and darted out the door.

"Hanabusa!"

* * *

Author Note: I'm sorry that Takuma's been the dominant boy in this love triangle. I really wanted them to be equal, but Takuma's winning the tug of war with me at the moment. And grinning the whole time. We'll try to correct that in my add tomorrow, promise. Also, with the scene where Yuuki had her forehead on his shoulder blade, did anyone else get a really good visual there? Just wondering. I appreciate reviews and every read, thank you.


	5. Frost Nip

Author Note: I changed my mind, I've done all I can on my fiction project for tonight (I have to let it settle until I get up in the morning) and I have many people excited about this, so I decided to add to this.

**Disclaimer: **Well, I don't own Vampire Knight, that's for sure. And you can tell I make no profit from this.

* * *

"Hanabusa!" I screamed as he came to a halt, and I ran into him. We ended up a tangle of limbs on the floor, him on top of me.

He didn't even get his usual devious look to him, he looked close to tears, and he was trying desperately to get away from me.

"Hanabusa..." I carefully untangled myself from him and wrapped my arms around him. "It wasn't what it looked like."

"You're in love with Takuma aren't you?" He had stopped struggling, but now that I looked closer, there _were_ tears in his eyes. "I've already lost Lord Kaname, I can't lose you too!"

He looked like a little kid, teary-eyed and falling apart. He was shaking, lying on top of me and just trembling.

"Ha-" I stopped, I had no right to call him by his first name. "Aidou..."

"Don't call me that." Aidou moved so instead of lying on top of me, he was pinning me to the floor. "Call me Hanabusa."

"Hanabusa... I can't be in love with anyone so soon... after..." I paused and shivered. The floor underneath me had turned to ice, and I had no clue whether Aidou was trying to do that or not.

"Then what am I to you?" Aidou raised his voice, but it was clear no one was coming to save me. I was going to have to handle this on my own. "A toy? A pawn? A game to ease the pain of losing Lord Kaname?"

"You're my friend." I whispered, shivering hard against my bed of ice. "You and Takuma are part of my support system. We understand each other's pain, and we help each other... I know you have feelings for me, Aidou-"

"Hanabusa." He corrected.

"But it hasn't been long enough for me." I continued without repeating the correction. "Takuma and I, you and I are just friends... that's all I can handle for now..." My back had gone numb now, but I was still shivering.

Aidou's face had gone soft. He stood, scooping me up, and headed for his room.

"Zero's going to come looking for me soon..." I whispered through chattering teeth.

"We'll deal with that when it happens." He tucked me into his bed, crawling in behind me and hugging me close. "I didn't mean to do that..."

The feeling was starting to come into my back, but it hurt. Aidou pressed closer in a desperate attempt to warm me completely.

Eventually, he pulled at my shirt.

I slapped at his hand. "Hanabusa Aidou! How dare you make a move on me now!"

"Take it off, I have to see how bad the frostbite is." He tried to tug my shirt up again. "I'm not going to make a move on you, for God's sake, take it off."

In the end he won the battle, pulling my shirt off and leaving me in only my bra and skirt. "It's just frost nip. It doesn't look too bad, are your legs hurting too?"

Strangely, they were not. I could feel them and they didn't hurt. "No, just my back."

"We have to keep it warm." Aidou pulled me back, tight against him without giving me a chance to put my shirt back on.

"If you make a move right now, I swear to God I will kill you." I grumbled

"I'm too concerned to make a move, so don't worry your pretty little head about it." He locked his hands together in front of my stomach, surprisingly.

"You're pretty pleasant when you're not teasing me." I noted, sneaking a peek at him.

His eyes lit up, like a child's happiness at someone saying they liked him. "Really?"

"Yeah... did you only pick on me because you liked me?" I shifted against him slightly, my back was mostly warmed up now, and the pins and needles feeling of cold to warm was setting in.

"Because I didn't want Lord Kaname to find out that I liked something that was _his_ is more like it." He let go of me and poked at my back. "It'll be better soon. You can put your shirt back on if you want."

I glared at him and he covered his eyes. "Happy?" He asked.

I didn't respond, instead I pulled my shirt on as quickly as I could.

"Decent now?" Aidou asked and pulled me back against him when I made an affirmative noise. "Are the girls still picking on you for all those times I hugged you?"

"Not as bad as they were the first few months." I felt a smile creep onto my lips. "Occasionally I get an anonymous written death threat. That's it usually."

"I'm sorry I hurt you..." He kissed the back of my neck gently. "You don't deserve that."

I was still musing over how odd it was to have a vampire kiss my neck when I saw Zero lurking outside.

"I have to go." I whispered, crawling out of Aidou's bed and heading for the door.

"Oh, Yuuki?" Aidou tapped his shoulder as if implying something.

"Yes?" I asked, completely confused.

"Your shirt is on backwards." Aidou gave me a sweet smile, because we both knew what Zero would think of that.

I stopped just short of the door, took my shirt off and put it on right side around, then ran out of the moon dorms.

* * *

Author Note: I had requests for more AidouXYuuki, and I was planning on it, but he's out of character. I figured he's been traumatized, so he could be a little out of whack. Also, there was originally an alternate ending to this, where Aidou got annoyed and used his powers to knock Yuuki out. Go figure, I changed my mind. I love reviews, and thank you so much for reading!


	6. First Kiss

Author Note: So right now, this is my only big project. I still have my fiction project and my two one-shot collections, but as for big fanfiction projects, this is my only thing. I'm excited about focusing on one thing for a while!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, and I make no profit from this.

* * *

"They're vampires, Yuuki," Zero growled as he dragged me to Headmaster's office. "They can't be trusted."

I hadn't told him anything, but he had figured it out on some level. My back was still all pins and needles, but it was starting to feel better.

"Zero, I know you don't care what I'm going through right now, but even so I would appreciate a little sympathy." I tugged my arm away from him. "You're such an ass. I lose the one person important to me and try to find comfort with his friends because you're the biggest jerk I know, and you have to be a bigger jerk."

"Yuuki I..." Zero's eyes went wide and he saw his fault, but it was too late.

"Leave me alone!" I took off running for the moon dorms again. Zero just stood there, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Stupid Zero..." I mumbled, pacing around the building. Takuma's window was closed, but I eventually found a way to get into Hanabusa's window and I took it.

"Yuuki?" Hanabusa blinked in surprise at me jumping through his window. "What happened? Are you o-" He stopped when I tackled him, landing us both on the bed.

"I hate Zero... he doesn't understand me at all..." I fisted my hands around his shirt. "He doesn't care that I'm hurting as long as he doesn't get into trouble. I hate it. I hate him. I hate everything."

"Even me?" He pouted. "You're so cruel Yuuki Cross."

"I don't hate you." I punched his shoulder lightly. "Don't twist my words."

Hanabusa wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flat against him. "I'm just teasing. You should know that by now." He looked at me, and he could tell I was about to cry. So what did he do? The only thing Hanabusa Aidou would ever do in a situation like this. He used it to his advantage.

He didn't even bother flipping us; he just sat up a little and kissed me. I was hot and cold all over and I could feel my face go up in flames.

"Relax." He murmured when he pulled away. "It doesn't have to mean anything. It can just be a feel better kiss, right?"

I stared at him. He laughed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that." Hanabusa narrowed his eyes slightly with worry. "Yuuki?"

I looked away. Every time I had dreamed of my first kiss, I had dreamed of it being with Kaname. With Hanabusa Aidou... it just seemed weird.

"Yuuki?" He looked really worried now, but I couldn't seem to make my voice work. "Yuuki Cross! Can you hear me?"

I stood and darted out, my mind not working with all the confusion and unshed tears. I ran into Takuma's room and threw myself at him, unable to speak.

"Yuuki?" Takuma's ever-present smile faded when he saw me. "What happened?"

I shook my head. If I opened my mouth, I was going to start crying. I didn't want to cry. I wanted to be silent, without tears or words.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to tell me." Takuma pulled me closer, onto his lap more. "It'll be ok, whatever it is."

I found it comforting that Takuma hadn't tried to make a move on me yet. He just held me on his lap, stroking my hair.

I couldn't help but worry about if Headmaster would end my days – and nights, that I spent at the moon dorms.

And also, if Aidou had gotten my first kiss, would he also get my second?

* * *

Author Note: Oh geez, it's almost seven in the morning and I haven't been to bed... and I have a family dinner tonight. I love reviews, and thank you for reading... lets hope I can sleep now...


	7. Here

Author Note: I'm trying desperately to get this up before midnight, because I promised an add today. Sorry in advance! Zero has a bit of an odd moment in this, but he's really frustrated...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight. I make no profit from this.

* * *

"Yuuki, my precious daughter..." Headmaster sighed and slumped against his desk. "I know losing Kaname has been hard on you. I understand that being at the moon dorms helps. So as long as your grades don't fall..." He muttered '_any further_' under his breath, and then continued. "And you keep up with your prefect duties, I see no problem with you spending some time at the moon dorms."

"WHAT?" Zero screamed. "You're letting her spend time with those bloodsucking monsters? Headmaster, you can't be serious!"

"Zero, you know very well what it's like to lose someone." Headmaster shook his head sadly. "If you hadn't had Yuuki... well, I don't think you would've made it this long... for various reasons."

"I hate you all!" Zero screamed and ran out.

"PMS?" Headmaster asked.

"Possibly." I shrugged and tried to muster up a small smile for my foster father. "I'm not going after him. The night classes are cancelled tonight, so I'm just going to go back to the moon dorms..."

"Ok, Yuuki, be good." Headmaster watched me leave, and I ran as fast and as hard as I could to the moon dorms.

"Takuma!" I ran into the moon dorms without knocking, throwing myself at him the first second I saw him.

"Yuuki!" He tried to manage a smile. "You were called to the headmaster's office, are you in trouble?"

"No." I tucked my face against his chest. "He just wanted to tell me that it was ok to hang out here as long as my grades didn't slip and I still did my prefect job." I smiled up at Takuma, but then I felt the back of my shirt being lifted up. "A-Aidou!" I tried to move away from him, but Takuma being so close gave me nowhere to escape to.

"Can you feel this?" Aidou ran his fingers along my back.

"Ai-Aidou!" I pressed up against Takuma, trying to get away. Takuma, by the way, was giving me an odd, curious look. "Stop it right now!" I was now plastered to Takuma, trying to keep away from Aidou.

"Does that hurt?" Aidou's voice was all innocence, but his eyes betrayed that.

"Aidou, leave her alone." Takuma said finally. "She doesn't want to be touched."

"I'm just checking that I didn't damage her." Aidou whined. "After all that ice, I'm worried about her..." He dropped the back of my shirt. "But there doesn't appear to be any damage, so I'll let it go, this time." Aidou kissed my neck, right on my pulse point, and when he pulled away he flashed his fangs at me.

"Aidou that's enough, you're going to scare the girl." Takuma stepped between Aidou and me, shielding me from him.

But I wasn't scared of Aidou's fangs. I wasn't scared of fangs in general like I had been as a small child. This time, the pearl white daggers entranced me.

But then Aidou was gone. Takuma was holding me against him, as if I was a small child that needed comforting. I tipped my head back to look up at him, and consequently, this made our faces very close.

"Don't tempt me, Yuuki." Takuma whispered, his breath on my lips. "I wouldn't want to do something that Kaname wouldn't want me to."

"Wouldn't Kaname..." I swallowed hard and tried again. "Wouldn't he... want me to be happy, even if he couldn't be with me?"

"I don't want to betray him in any way... even if he is gone." He was still so close; his breath on my lips tickled and tingled at the same time, leaving an electric feeling in my veins.

"If he's not coming back..." _Deep breaths, Yuuki, _I told myself. "If he's really gone... I want to be with someone who appreciates me just as much." Slowly, I added, "I'm scared of the future, Takuma. I'm scared of being alone, of having no one to live for." I finally tipped my head back down, tucking my face against his shoulder.

"As long as you have friends, you'll have someone to live for." Takuma kissed the top of my head, and I could feel the warmth of his lips through my hair. "And I'll be your friend for as long as you want me to stand by your side."

"Do you... do you only pity me because I lost Kaname too?" I closed my eyes, leaning against him slightly. "Do you really understand... how much it hurts?"

"Don't doubt my intentions." Takuma squeezed me gently. "I understand all of your pain, Yuuki... Kaname was like a brother to me, we knew each other since we were very small. He was the best brother anyone could've had."

"Lord Kaname was very special." Aidou said as he walked into the room. "He will be missed."

"Aidou..." I half turned in Takuma's arms in an attempt to look at Aidou.

"Call me Hanabusa damn it!" Aidou's temper flared for a moment and then he relaxed only, to flare again in a moment. He came over to me and grabbed me, holding me against him, tearing me away from Takuma. "Stop acting like my feelings for you are nothing!"

"I can't handle this right now!" I yelped, trying to make a run for the door. "Stop it, Aidou just stop it!"

Instead of making it to the door, I fell onto the rug, tears starting in my eyes. Aidou had run off, but Takuma sat beside me, holding me tightly.

"Shh, Yuuki, I'm here..." Takuma whispered in my ear. "I'm here..."

* * *

Author Note: Well, the document uploader is giving me crap about uploading this story lately, so if I disappear off the face of the earth, I'm sorry. I'm just beginning to notice that half the time, this looks like a threesome fic. Sorry. I really try to manage it, but it doesn't always work the way I want it to. Also! Takuma and Yuuki were so close to kissing, but the moment wasn't right. Who do you want Yuuki to be with and why? Thank you for reading!


	8. Math

Author Note: One chapter here today, and then I have to go work on my fiction project. Also, I don't know if I can update tomorrow, as I'll be up all night and day tonight and tomorrow so I might be much to idiotic to write a chapter. And have it work. Also, you probably noticed that Yuuki alternates between calling Aidou "Aidou, Aidou-senpai" and his first name "Hanabusa" it really depends on the situation she's in, and how she feels about him at the moment. You might also have noticed that she always calls Takuma "Takuma", and that's because she feels comfortable with him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, and I make no profit from this.

* * *

Zero had been ignoring me for three days now. Whenever I wasn't in class or doing my prefect job, I was in the moon dorms. Aidou had taken up tutoring me, in an attempt to keep my grades at a respectable level, despite my outburst and Takuma... well, he was there whenever I needed him.

"Yuuki! Yuuki Cross!" Aidou snapped me out of my thoughts and pointed to my textbook. "Are you even paying attention? If your grades slip any further, you won't be allowed to come here anymore."

"I'm sorry!" I hid my face in my hands. "I'm sorry Aidou-senpai. I just... it's hard to focus today."

"Hm..." Aidou smirked. "Maybe I should punish you for your inability to learn. And calling me Aidou-senpai."

"Hanabusa!" I squeaked as he knocked my out of my chair, putting an arm behind me so we landed on the floor together.

"Now that's better..." Aidou smirked. "Now maybe you could focus a little more if..." He flashed his fangs at me, leaning in towards my neck.

"Hanabusa, I told you to help Yuuki with her grades not drink her blood." Takuma chided from outside the door as he passed by.

"Aww, Ichijou, you ruin all my fun." Aidou whined, letting me up. "You're such a bitch."

"Bitch I may be, but Yuuki is not your blood bank." Takuma opened the door and looked at us. "If you let her grades slip, she won't be allowed here anymore."

"Shut it." Aidou was clearly irritated now. "I was just trying to put a little fear in her heart so she could learn."

"Guys, can we not fight?" I sighed. "We don't have all day to be working on my grades, you two have to sleep sometime."

"Takuma doesn't. He's a weirdo." The younger blonde pulled me onto his lap. "C'mon, Yuuki, you have to learn something. I know you're not a complete idiot."

"How dare you call me an idiot." I punched him in the shoulder, not very hard though.

"I didn't. I said you're not a complete idiot. Which means you're only a little bit of an idiot." Aidou turned me around on his lap so I was facing his desk. "So stop staring at Ichijou and get back to work."

"Do I need to supervise your teachings, Aidou?" Takuma suddenly sounded very prim about the whole situation. "Because if you're going to try and bite Yuuki again, then I will."

"I'll keep my fangs out of her if you keep your hands off of her." Aidou muttered, but Takuma was already gone.

"Here." The vampire holding me grabbed a pencil and slowly started to work on a math problem, showing his work for me. "Can you see how I'm doing this?"

"No." I squirmed on his lap slightly. "Face it, my grades are going to go down the drain. I'm going to be screwed and I won't be able to come here anymore. You can't help me, I'm too stupid."

"Lord Kaname wouldn't have had eyes for a stupid girl." Aidou argued, pulling a fresh piece of paper over and handing the pencil to me. "Show me how you would do the problem and we'll go from there."

I slowly scratched out my method until I heard Aidou sigh. "What? What, Hanabusa, what did I do?"

"You're..." He let go of me and rubbed his temples. "How did you even manage to get into high school?"

"I don't enjoy being called stupid." I made a move to get off his lap and leave, but he wrapped both arms around my waist and pulled me back.

"I'm not calling you stupid. Just... here, just watch ok?" Aidou picked up the pencil again. "And then I'll help you do the next problem."

I leaned back against him and watched him do the math problem. He was leaning over my shoulder in order to see the paper, his chest pressed against the back of my shoulder.

"You seem more like yourself today." I commented as he continued to do the math problem in extreme detail, even making small notes beside each action so I knew exactly what he was doing.

"I feel a little less... insane today." Aidou gave me a small smile.

"Are you sure you like me?" I asked, which created pause in his meticulous work. "Or do you just feel bad for me? Or do you just want something that reminds you of Kaname?"

"I didn't care that Kaname was into you, it just meant that I had to keep away from something that was his." He gave a little shrug that I couldn't see, but could feel against my back. "I think some people... like Akatsuki knew that I liked you, but they stayed out of it. So to answer you, yes, I'm sure I like you. No, I don't just feel bad for you or want something that reminds me of Lord Kaname. You're special to me."

"Right." I wasn't sure of what else to say, I wasn't sure whom I loved, not yet, and I wouldn't say the L word unless I meant it.

Still, I couldn't help snuggling up to Aidou. I smiled faintly as I let him try to teach me my math.

* * *

Author Note: For all you AidouXYuuki fans... I still have no clue which way this is going to go. I find it amusing that I'm writing this and I still have no clue. Again, who do you want Yuuki to end up with, and why? Be aware I have epilogues ready for either couple, though those won't come into play for a while. That's what happens when I can't sleep. See you guys tomorrow, maybe. Possibly just later tonight if my fiction project rain of ideas lets up.


	9. Ill

Author Note: I wanted to do another chapter before I started getting stupider than usual. Italics are flashbacks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and I make no profit from this. Trust me on this.

* * *

That night, while everyone was at class, I tried to sleep in Takuma's room. Headmaster had told me to take the night off; he had visited the moon dorms, said I looked feverish, and this was where I had ended up.

_"Yuuki... you don't feel well do you?" Takuma mumbled, fussing over me._

_"She's got a fever..." Hanabusa murmured as he held me on my feet. "What do we do?"_

_"She needs rest, Aidou." Takuma stole me away from Hanabusa and I shivered at the momentary coldness until Takuma picked me up and held me against his chest. "I'll tuck her into my bed, it's probably just a cold."_

_"Did... someone do something to make her sick?" Hanabusa's footsteps chased Takuma and I down the hallway, but my head was against Takuma's chest and I couldn't see him._

_"She's probably just a little stressed... " Takuma tucked me into his bed. "Let her rest. At least one of us should go to class."_

_"I'm not going." Hanabusa stomped his foot. "I want to stay with her."_

_An argument had started; meaning Takuma must've been really worried, since he never argued. I pretended to be asleep, and eventually Kain tugged Hanabusa out of the room. Takuma didn't leave; he just seemed to wander in and out of the room, checking on me every five or ten minutes._

That was what had happened, Takuma had disappeared and hadn't come back for fifteen minutes. I shivered under the blankets and blew into my hands.

"Yuuki? Are you ok?" Takuma ran into the room. "I'm sorry, there was a phone call."

I was shivering, teeth chattering too hard to speak. Takuma picked me up, cradling me against him. His warmth seeped into me, and the shivers slowly stopped.

"Yuuki, are you ok?" Takuma asked again. "You look really pale..."

"I'm just cold. So, so cold..." I cuddled as close as I could get trying to dispel the cold from my bones.

"Is she ok?" Hanabusa ran in, and, seeing me shivering, pressed against me from the other side. I relaxed slightly, sandwiched between the two warm boys.

I knew I had to decide, and soon. I looked up between their two worried faces and murmured one name...

* * *

Author Note: I have two epilogues coming up, one for Aidou and one for Takuma. I just have to type them up... but I have all night, so I wouldn't be surprised if I got them both up tonight. Anything posted after four AM though, well, expect a little insanity in the author's note because that will be my been-up-12-hours mark. Thank you for sticking around this long!


	10. Aidou

Author Note: Aidou is going first for my very loyal reviewer AnimeFann88. It's getting late, and I'm a little spacey, but I can deal.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and I make no profit from this.

* * *

Hanabusa Aidou has never been normal.

When he proposed to me for example, he leaned in and acted like he was going to bite me, and when I threw my hands up to stop him, he slipped the ring on my finger and said, "Be my wife?"

Who could refuse that?

Almost exactly four months after our wedding, when I found out I was pregnant, he pretended not to hear me. I ended up screaming "I'm pregnant" so loudly that the neighbors called over ten minutes later with congratulations.

Now, as Hanabusa leans in and kisses my cheek, I have news to tell him. I'm pregnant again.

Honestly? I can't wait to see what he pulls this time.

"Honey?" I ask as he tease-kisses me, just a light kiss that barely lasts a second. He always does that when he thinks I want something, a way of making me forget and focus on him.

Not going to work this time.

"Honey..." I repeat, flipping us since he's leaning over me, and pinning him down.

"I'm so glad you never lost your spark." Hanabusa laughs. "What do you want, sweetheart?" He has mellowed a bit over the years, stopped being quite so devious, but is still the Hanabusa I fell in love with.

"I have something to tell you." I don't let him up; I want to see his face when I tell him.

"Mom, why are you pinning Dad down?" Asks our 9-year-old boy, Kaname.

"Sweetie, it's morning, go to bed." I chide, smiling at Kaname. He smiles, shakes his head and pads off back towards his room.

"As you were saying?" Hanabusa asks, drawing my attention back to him.

"Oh, sorry." I can tell Kaname is still against the wall outside our room, but he'll have to find out at some point too. "Honey, I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Hanabusa's grin spreads over his face like wildfire. "That's awesome, Yuuki." He pulls me down gently, against him.

"Mom! Dad!" Kaname runs back into the room, clearly panicked. "You're not going to forget about me because of the new baby are you?" He launches himself onto the bed beside us.

"Of course not." Hanabusa and I say at the same exact time. "You're our son."

"But..." Kaname looks at us, worried. "Arisa's parents forgot about her when they had her little brother."

"We're not Arisa's parents." Hanabusa argues. "We're yours. You're our son, we could never forget about you."

"Our precious son." I add, ruffling Kaname's blonde locks. "And we're parents, there's always going to be enough love to spread around even if we had ten other kids."

"We're not having ten kids, right?" Hanabusa asks and I play slap him. He grins at me.

"I love you guys." Kaname hugs us both tightly. "You're the best parents ever."

Hanabusa looked at me, and I smiled at him. Suddenly, I realized that my soul wasn't iced over anymore. I was happy.

* * *

Author Note: Yeah, I know. Short. Sorry. Not the best thing I ever wrote, but I'm a horrible judge. And soon, probably tonight, we'll have the Takuma one up too... and I'm going to give you fair warning, that one will be a world or two apart from this one. What did you think of this one? Thank you for reading!


	11. Takuma

Author Note: Here's your world apart, Takuma epilogue. This has some spoilers if you haven't read... um, up to 7 of the manga? Or watched Vampire Knight Guilty. So if you don't want spoilers, don't read it, ok? Also, for those who have read the part I mean, I know it doesn't work like this. Ok? I made it work like this for the story. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. I make no profit from this.

* * *

We were 23 when it happened.

"Takuma?" I asked softly. "Takuma, how come you've never bitten me?"

My husband looked at me with shocked green eyes. "I thought you didn't want me to..."

"I wish you would..." I took a step closer to him. "I love you... I want you to..."

Takuma swept me up in his arms like he did when we were young, heading for our room. He gave me a faint smile. He never shot me a fake smile anymore; he had learned that it was better to show me his real feelings.

As he laid me down on our bed, he lay beside me and brushed away the collar of my shirt. "You're sure about this?" His spring-leaf green eyes were so worried, more worried than anything else.

"I'm positive... it's the one thing we haven't done... I want you to." I brushed my shoulder-length hair away from my neck for him.

"It'll hurt for a minute." He warned. "Sorry in advance."

"Takuma, don't worry so much." I watched him slowly lean into my neck, felt the small pop as his fangs entered my neck, but no severe pain.

I made a small noise in the back of my throat as something, something _inside _of me began to unfurl. I felt two of my teeth sharpen into fangs. What was going on?

Takuma was staring at me, blood on his lips. He had pulled away as soon as I cried out, and he was staring at me in complete shock.

I felt odd, not bad, but definitely different. My throat felt like someone had used a blow dryer on it though, scraped, raw and dry.

"Yuuki..." Takuma said my name two more times and then said an interesting combination of swearwords I had _never_ heard him say before.

"What... what happened?" It hurt to talk. It hurt to breathe. My throat was on fire now, like someone had coated it in gasoline and thrown a match. Air made it worse. Swallowing made it worse. I wondered vaguely if Takuma had punctured my esophagus, but he was too careful for that.

"Yuuki..." Takuma whispered and I worried he was just going to start saying my name again. "I don't know how... but you're a pureblood..."

"I can't be..." I mumbled but the blood on Takuma's lips, I could _smell_ it. And it smelled good, it smelled really good.

"You need blood." My husband told me. I was shaking hard, but he guided my mouth to his throat.

I could hear his blood pulsing under his skin. I could smell it, and I was thirsty. Still, I couldn't make myself do it, it was too sudden.

"Yuuki, do it." Takuma pressed my mouth against his throat, his hand in my hair.

"I can't... I'll hurt you..." The shaking got worse, and I tentatively pressed the tips of my fangs against his neck. He didn't flinch, so I pressed a little harder and the fangs broke the skin.

Takuma's blood was the best thing I had ever tasted. I only drank a little, I was paranoid about drinking too much I guess. And then I pulled away.

"Yuuki... you don't remember your past, right?" Takuma said, unbothered by the blood still trickling from his neck.

"No. Not before..." I took a deep breath; I was married, for God's sake. "Before I met Kaname anyway."

"It's odd..." Takuma fingered my hair, which, oddly had grown out to my waist. "Because... you look just like Kaname's mother now."

"What?" I asked. "You think I was related to Kaname?"

"If you're really a pureblood, it looks like it..." Takuma hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you so much. It must be a shock... it's shocking to me anyway."

I cuddled close to him, tears rolling down my face. Because even if I was crying, my soul wasn't iced over anymore. I could feel. And I was in love, no matter where the truth lay.

* * *

Author Note: Personally, I like this one better. Eh, your choice. Tell me what you think? Thank you for reading.


End file.
